gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Radio: 5, The Fall
This is the fifth instalment of Pirate Radio, hosted by Murdoc in 2011, on Plastic Beach. This show also includes 2-D. (sounds of wind and waves plays until the muffled noise of speakers interduces the first track) (“Midnight, The Stars and You” by Al Bowlly plays) (the track is interrupted by sounds of a radio being tuned and the opening of “The Parish of Space Dust ” by Gorillaz and Murdoc speaking) Murdoc: It’s coming up… Yeah, com- up… it’s coming up… it’s coming up… and… We’re here! (the music is replaced by the backing track of “Midnight, The Stars and You” which Murdoc continues to speak over) Murdoc: 'The strange green fog has descended. (sharp breath intake). The night times rolled back in. And we’re here on Plastic Beach, broadcasting live out into the ether. Ah, yes! There's it you may have heard for a while. Sounds like something from, The Shining, doesn't it? (long breath) So, if you're listening to this, it means you must've managed to solve the riddle, the mazes, and online game amenities of Mission 2 on Gorillaz dot com on Plastic Beach, and ''this is your prize: a fantastic, original, and thoroughly tailored radio show broadcast from yours truly, me, Murdoc Niccals. Aren't you lucky? (raunchy chuckle) So pull up a stool, put up your feet and relax, because I'm going to play you a whole bunch of music, most of which I'll be, y’know, talking over while you're trying to listen. (cheeky chuckle) Yeah, and right, I will be taking you through some tracks from the very latest Gorillaz release, '''The Fall. Yeah, with our very own Gorillaz singer 2D. Sounds like fun, eh kids? Here, let's kick off with this one then. This, uh pretty much sums up what it's like to be trapped on a plastic island with only the rain and a blue-haired twerp for company. Here's the Sex Pistols with, Lonely Boy. ("Lonely Boy" by Sex Pistols plays) (part of the song "Nice Work If You Can Get It" performed by Billie Holliday and Teddy Wilson with His Orchestra, it's played in the background as Murdoc speaks) Murdoc: '''(jump scare, speaking quickly) '''HI, this is Murdoc Niccals from Gorillaz you’re listening to me from Plastic Beach, Point Nemo FM, And I’m just going to grab something really fast. Um, I’ll be back in a minute. Here’s, uh, PJ Harvey in, Let England Shake. (the sounds of bullets being fired through glass can be heard) Christ! What the f-? Get out of the way! ("Let England Shake" by PJ Harvey plays) Murdoc: (speaks as though he is sat on a washing mashie on spin) Oh yeah, lovely tune... ''(‘normal’) Eh, that was PJ Harvey with uh, Let England Shake, which, I’m sure given the terrible weather over there is a ''distinct probability back in Blighty. So, you’re listening to me, Murdoc Niccals, beaming live from Plastic Beach, filthy floating ghetto landfill in the middle of the ocean, teetering on the edge of the world. I lost signal there for a moment, well, ‘bout nine months actually, while my band Gorillaz stomped their way right ‘round the world. What here we had last year, eh? World tours, videos, hunting’s, maiming’s, assassination attempts, and ''having my glorious Gorillaz band hijacked by a bunch of dirty sailors. Flesh and blood charlatans. Bleh. (spits in disgust) More of that later. Meanwhile, let’s move on with this. Um, what do you get if you cross The Monsters with The Rolling Stones? Yeah, that’s right, it’s the New York Dolls! Here they are playing their 1973 proto-environmental classic, Trash, in their self-titled debut LP record. Remember LPs? Ugh, yeah, me neither, not anymore. Take it away, boys. ("Trush" by New York Dolls plays) '''Murdoc:' That, was the New York Dolls there with, Trash. And, uh, pretty soon I’m going to be joined by a creature that we all know and love, 2D, singer of my band, Gorillaz. He’s uh- he’s just downstairs getting ready at the moment (single laugh), taking off the old gimp mask and combing his hair all nice for you. He’s gonna be here in the studio at my lighthouse tower on Plastic Beach, and he’ll be playing tracks and selections from the new Gorillaz LP, The Fall. This is the record he made using just his face and an iPad last year while the Gorillaz band were on tour. Amazing, isn’t it? It’s been described as a kind of, uh, well, y’know, sort of sonic tour diary. His musical memento of the journey across the states. Sounds intriguing, doesn’t it? So while we’re waiting for him to put on his clothes and tie his special needs shoelaces, I’ll play you this. This is from a Jamaican Act called Boris Gardner and the track’s, uh, kinda uh, Elizabethan reggae. It’s called, well, Elizabethan Reggae. Here we go. ("Elizabethan Reggae" by Boris Gardiner plays) ("Fai Yen" by Ream Daranoi plays) Murdoc: You just heard a lovely piece of sneaky, smoky, Siamese Jazz there, by Ream Daranoi and that’s off The Sounds of Siam album, a collection of Siamese, Luk Thung, Jazz and Molam from Thailand from 1964 to 1975. (sexy hum) Nice. (old man cough) Right. (deep breath) Here’s the moron you’ve all been waiting for. (sounds of torpedoes hitting the island followed by gunshots) Woops, oh Christ. Sorry, it’s just that we’re, um, y’know, we’re under attack at the moment. (more war noises continue) The islands under attack. Uh, (awkward intake) air born pirates. It’s been going on a while now. This place is riddled with bullets. Fact, um, most of the island’s in pieces now. Not sure how much more we can last. Still, let’s not let that get in the way of a good time. He’s here! 2D! (the opening of "YMCA" by Village People plays, continuing as the two men speak) Murdoc: 'Go on then 2D, say something. The world awaits with bated breath (yawn) '''2D: '''Err, ‘ello, alright? '''Murdoc: '''Oh! He’s alive. Oh. So, yeah, it’s um, ''great, uh-to have you on the show. Really, really- uh, y’know, great. (intake) You’re, uh, you’re here today to, uh, tell us about, a fascinating project that you’ve been up to, yeah, hum? The, uh, The Fall, y’know. Let me, uh, fill the listeners in on that, uh. While we were away, watching Damon Albarn and his grubby two-faced cohorts steal our stage last year, we- namely, my good buddy and Gorillaz cohort, 2D here, managed to put together a little tour diary album, y’know. A sonic reminder of the power of the original Gorillaz, y’know? Intitled, '''The Fall. (sharp intake of breath) 2D, uh, would you like to tell us a little bit, about the record? 2D: '''It’s, uh, something I did on the, uh, iPad initially. '''Murdoc: '''Right… '''2D: Yeah, just started sketching out ideas, in each town that we played in. Murdoc: 'Or didn’t. I-I don’t know what happened there really. Uh, I mean, we went on that tour, right, arrived at each venue and sound checked every night, but ''then each and every dressing room in each and every venue the door was jammed. Jammed shut! So, I never made it to the stage. I just had to put up with listening to that sodding Gorillaz live tribute band play every night. I mean, y’know, they sounded good, really good. But, not a patch on what they would have been with me in the line-up, of course. (dry cough) So, mm, yeah where were we? Oh yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, The Fall. Gorillaz tour guide. I need more rum, mm. '2D: '''So, some of it was, uh, recorded in dressing rooms (Murdoc talks over 2D, ''Oh yeah), some (Yeah, yeah right) in the moun’ins, some in the back of the bus, going through all of the towns. (Yeah, right, yeah) The Fall, it like- it’s like each tracks a li’l, music polyrod of another stop on the Gorillaz US tour, like a snap shot, y’know? It’s not meant to be (Mm, yeah) too detailed, or anythin’. It’s just an impression of where we were, or the mood I was in on that day, or y’know, just- just weather or something I saw. It’s more like a scrapbook with, some cuttin’s and sketches in (Yeah right), a diary! Yeah, it-it’s a tour diary, uh, I mean, someone’s said it’s like a sketchbook full doodles you find lyin’ about on the pavement. Uh, I don’t know really. It’s just a record I made with some gadgets, init? 'Murdoc: '''And, what did the doctors say about all this? '''2D: '(generally confused) Huh? Uh, what?- 'Murdoc: '''Never mind! Shall we hear a track of the album? What do you wanna start with? '''2D: '''I thought we could start, at the begin’ (''Where else?) This track, okay, is called, Phoner To Arizona, and it’s got a, uh, well- it’s like a train journey or a sound track to a train journey. It’s a horror train actually (small laugh) uh, going from stop- one station into, a sun scorched horrible descent into darkness, night time, trouble and mayhem. As the tour progressed and got messier and messier, uh, this relentless train is still hurdlin’ through the night, er, like, you know, smashing it’s ghostly way from town to town and city to city, an unstoppable juggernaut of hedonism, chaos and mayhem. '''Murdoc: '''Available as a download kids, if ya still listening. '''2D: Hey, actually, Jamie Hewlett did a video to this track. It shows what I’m talkin’ about a bit. It’s up on our website, I think. It’s defiantly out there somewhere. So this track, it’s a horror score I guess- Murdoc: Mind ya coco folks, here it is, Gorillaz, Phoner To Arizona. (dry, classic chuckle) (“Phoner to Arizona” by Gorillaz plays) Murdoc: 'Okay. That was Phoner to Arizona by Gorillaz and that was the firth track from the new Gorillaz release, The Fall. Moving swiftly on, here’s a song about a train too. And this one’s a ''nice ''train, not one filled with rum and madness. Here’s Peggy Seger with Freight Train. I’m uh- I’m getting the fear, I-I swear I need- I need something, to blot it all out. Just give me some medication, please, knock out drops- ("Freight Train" by Peggy Seeger plays) ("The Lonely Bull" by Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass plays, the two men speak over it) '''Murdoc: '(is startled awake) Huh? 'Ey? What's that? Oh no, urh, no, it's the trumpets. '2D: '''Ah! Yeah, this is that Herb Alpert tune that the Gorillaz live band would play every night before they got onstage (''MY stage!), every night. 'Murdoc: '''It’s bringing back the visions! ''Make it go away. '''2D: '''I quite like it. (the track continues) '''Murdoc: (sounds of relief) They’re gone. (panting) Yeah, oh, yeah right. (small cough). This is me, Murdoc Niccals from the actual Gorillaz, talking to 2D from the, actual, Gorillaz, (sharp breath) about the, uh, new Gorillaz release, The Fall. A 15 track album of tunes tracks ambiance and noodling’s, all recorded while one the resent Gorillaz American tour last year. It-it was originally given as a free gift to all of our lovely Gorillaz fans on, uh, Christmas day last year. How nice. And now, and only now, it’s getting proper released, and on CD too, something you’d put in your car, y’know. Or download straight onto your HiFi. Ingenious. Shall we have a listen to another track off the album? Which one do you wanna play next mate? 2D: Oh! Uh, I thought maybe we could go for Revolving Doors (Mm, yeah) actually… Murdoc: So, uh, what inspired this track then? 2D: Uh, er, a set of revolving doors…? Murdoc: '''(sarcastic sounding) Ah, yeah. Brilliant. Go on. '''2D: Well this came from a thought, yeah, a feeling I had while I was away. As I was walkin’ into a hotel, though the doors, the revolving doors, and the dislocation of being away, y’know, out of sorts, away from home and, this image of this door permanently revolvin’, the endless repetition and the pointless rhythm of it all, (Oh yeah, yeah) I guess struck quite a melancholic image within me. (Really?) Y’know, just the routine of- Murdoc: '(interrupts) Can I stop you there? Thanks. You know who I really fancy at the moment? Uh, Kara Tointon from Eastenders the T.V. program, you seen that? I think she’s, really got something going for here, y’know. I think- what I’d like to do, is get her on the island, ''this island here, and um, y’know. Do her. (immature chuckle) Y’know, think that would be great. (more chuckling) Anyway, sorry what- what were you saying? '''2D: Uh, yeah I was watching these doors spinning round, just revolving gently ‘n’ the feeling I got was quite- Murdoc: (interrupts again) Here’s Revolving Doors from the new Gorillaz release, The Fall. Out on April the 18th. You know what? You’re really weird you are. I don’t know what’s going on in your head half the time. I don’t think you should talk anymore. 2D: 'You did ask. '''Murdoc: '''Go and mix me a drink. I’m gonna put you back in the cellar in a minute, ''revolving doors, strewth. ("Revolving Doors" by Gorillaz plays) ("America" by Simon & Garfunkel plays) 'Murdoc: '''It’s a fascinating process isn’t it folks, y’know? The idea of searching for the heart of America. (sharp breath) Dear old Dennis and Peter Fonda did it in Easy Rider. Didn’t really work out for them in the end though, did it? He got blown off his motorcycle by a couple of gun toasting, toothless rednecks at the end of the film. (slow breath) We just heard the track, America there by, uh, Simon and Garfunkel. Art Garfunkel actually did walk right across America, he walked right across, from East to West coast. It was, y’know, over a period of about five years, and at the end of each day, he’d fly home and then, fly back to where he left off some months later and continue the journey. And, uh, the whole thing actually took him about five years. At the end of it, uh, in an interview, he was asked what he’d learnt, y’know, what had happened, y’know, I mean did anything of, uh-uh, any real note happened. And, y’know, at first, he was silent pensive, thoughtful, and then he said, “No, not really.” But then, when pushed, I mean, the must be something ''surely. He then said, “Well, one time some rowdies drove past in a car, and through a can at me, and it hit me in my chest.” Really? “Yeah! It hit me, and bounced off my chest.” And that was about the sum total of his experience. Being hit in the chest with a beer can. So, I guess really another unsuccessful mission. Not really worth five years traversing the states for really that is it? Not as easy as it looks folks, finding the heart of America. (small laugh) Here’s Mercury Rev with, Snowflake in a Hot World. ("Snowflake in a Hot World" by Mercury Rev plays) '''Murdoc: '''Right then Face Ache, it’s my turn to choose a track of this record, and I’m gonna go for the song, Amarillo. Which I think, maybe the stand out number on this album actually. It’s all in my bass line I think, y’know, it’s the glue- the glue that really holds this track together. (sharp breath) This is nice though, '''Amarillo. Featuring Charley Sheen on maracas I believe. He was quite high when he did this, baked off his head on 100%, pure uncut Charley… Sheen. 2D: Um, uh, I don’t- Murdoc: (interrupts) That’s right! We had a bunch of famous collaborators again for this one. There was, err, Boneo- Bono, uh, in the corner watching with his big shoes and his shades on and What’s-His-Face out of Pink Floyd just going bold on the sofa. The (I don’t know who this could be, if you know please edit) Brothers popped in to do backing vocals. (I don’t know who this is either) on drums. Billy Butlin, spoons and looking very relaxed. Adolf Hitler on vibes, nice. Princess Anne on zeusaphone, mm. And introducing Liberace there on clarinet. Lord Snooty and his pals tapdancing. (the music begins to drown Murdoc out) And in the grove with Harold (don’t know) on violin. And over there on the ukulele, Eric Clapton everyone, thank you Eric… ("Amarillo" by Gorillaz plays) Murdoc: Mm, that’s wonderful, lovely little number there. That’s Amarillo folks, by us, Gorillaz, featuring a standout vocal there by you, 2D. Your voice really is your saving grace isn’t it? I mean your, well, your sinning voice. Not the one you use for talking which, quite frankly is irritating. It’s amazing, isn’t it, how many people sinning and talking voices are, y’know, so very different to each other. Sometimes, totally opposite. 2D: W-what do you mean? Murdoc: Well, for example, Prince, the pint sized purple sex magnet, his sinning voice is all (does as high a voice he can) right up here, for aider (does as low a voice as he can) But his talking voice is very deep. (‘normal’) Michael Jackson too, y’know, a very high sinning voice but a very deep talking voice, well behind the scenes apparently, well, it was (rip sigh). And you, in here, you sound like Joe Pasquale. 2D: Right, okay. Murdoc: And on record, totally different. Totally listenable. Strange. Anyway, must move on- owh, my legs gone to sleep so, uh, I’m gonna wake it up with this track by The Damned. This is, Neat Neat Neat. ("Neat Neat Neat" by The Damned plays) Murdoc: Bobby Womack (2D speaks: Yes). Dear old Bobby Womack (Yes). Legend and soul pioneer, singer extraordinaire (deep breath) what the hell did he wanna get mixed up with you for? 2D: I, uh, just though, while we were- Murdoc: Still, whatever the circumstances surrounding this strange union, it did at least produce this little piece of magic. Can you, uh, tell us, uh, anything about this track, 2D? 2D: Yeah, it’s a track that we recorded with Boddy Womack, in Phoenix. Murdoc: '''And it’s called? '''2D: Uh, Bobby in Phoenix. Murdoc: '''Say what you see then 2D. It’s as simple as that. Here’s, Bobby in Phoenix. (the track starts to play) Can you, uh, can you bring your face a little closer for just a second? '''2D: Uh, okay. Why? (sound of 2D being punched) OW! Murdoc: Uh, just wanted to see if that would have any effect. ("Bobby in Phoenix" by Gorillaz ft. Bobby Womack plays) Murdoc: '''Bobby in Phoenix there with uh, Bobby Womack. He worked with The Rolling Stones, he wrote and recorded, It’s All Over Now, y’know. That was their first number 1 hit. It’s one of my favourite songs by my all-time favourite band. '''2D: Umm… Murdoc: '''Right, right, (cough) this is uh, really testing the limits of my patients. (sharp intake and clearing of throat) I’m gonna fix myself a nice worm armful while you guys ‘n’ girls out there can groove away on this. This is, The Rolling Stones with, Around and Around. Hit it Keith! ("Around and Around" by The Rolling Stones plays) ("Alala" by CSS plays) '''Murdoc: The thing about having your own radio station and being trapped on an island, is that you don’t have to inhere to any of the normal scheduling restrictions imposed by the usual stations (sharp breath) you can play what you want from any era for as long as you want. Here’s, Windy & Carl with, Though the Portal. (small snort) I went through a portal once, it belonged to a wizard. But that’s another story (thoughtful noises). Here’s Windy & Carl. ("Through the Portal" by Windy & Carl plays) Murdoc: (recoded scratch) Look out, incoming. (sound of a torpedo hitting the island with a lot of aftermath including more firing) ("The Snake in Dallas" by Gorillaz plays) Murdoc: This is Murdoc Niccals, from Gorillaz, beaming out live from Plastic Beach and talking to our singer 2D. Uh, which is rare, because, well frankly, I’ve never liked him and done everything I can to avoid talking to him over the years. (clears throat) But today, I’m talking to him about the new Gorillaz realise, The Fall. Which was recorded behind the scenes on the resent American Gorillaz tour, mainly by this blue haired plank sitting next to me. 2D: '''(very cheery) Hello! '''Murdoc: So, you’ve just heard the track, The Snake in Dallas, from the album, a squiggle little number there. The Snake in Dallas, yeah, yeah I like it, it’s very… well y’know, using the music to conger pictures of animals and- have you heard this? 2D: '''What’s that? '''Murdoc: '''The Battle of the Locusts, it’s by Aphrodite’s Child. It goes like this- ("The Battle of the Locusts" by Aphrodite's Child plays) '''Murdoc: '''Anyway, you get the idea. Right then, now, here’s something rambunctiously conjugally’s, this one’s rumbled it’s way all the way out from the Congo and it’s now sashaying out of your speakers and if you listen carefully, you can hear me joining in on my small plastic trumpet. Um, I’m not sure the uh, musicians were, uh, particularly happy with my little performance as uh, well they did throw me out. But I managed to sneak back in to finish off the track with them about a minute later. Which was good. Have a listen see what you think, uh, this is, Nzorba and it’s by Franco, uh, with me, Murdoc Niccals on toy trumpet. ("Nzorba" by Franco plays) '''Murdoc: Right then, what’s in the news today on this wicked evil planet Earth? (cheery game show music plays in the background as Murdoc continues) Murdoc: '''Mm, right, let’s see, uh… (deep breath) President Obama resins with the music indirectly stating he can understand why everyone hates him with his success with genesis in the 80’s. Meanwhile wonky titted cock jugular Katie Price (sharp breath) has entered Libya at 130mph. Amy Winehouse, who ran chief nuclear resins having been cleared from ex-Big Brother contestant Princess Dianna’s car crash, she’s all, like, y’know, “Whatever”. Mass murder Peter Andre is all geared up for his Summer election and shame T.V. presenters Prince William and Harry will attend the final in Mosco, co-hosted by my partner, David Furness. In other news President Sarkozy chucks up his oil spillage into another no-fly zone. Sara Payne is Jacked knifed on the M4, and finally, as always, Kate Moss. And that was the news as it happens; all the time, every time. Right, enough of all that kind of rubbish, lets come back from this with something else. This is a track from the brand new Kills album, Blood Pressures, (the sound of guns firing) and this is the song, The Last Goodbye. Nice stings. (the sound of an explosion leads into the next tune) ("The Last Goodbye" by The Kills plays) '''Murdoc: Okay, you are listening to me Murdoc Niccals live from my isolation on Plastic Beach, Hell hole surrounded by rum, pirates, missiles, and records. Slowly going insane and talking to my partner 2D from Gorillaz about the Gorillaz Fall record. This next track is from our drummer Russel Hobs who recently returned to the Gorillaz fold. His great big frame loomed out of surrounding waters and placed our long-lost guitarist Noodle back safe on dry land too. He’s been missing for a while has Russel, Noodle too. They both missed out on the whole, Plastic Beach era of Gorillaz. Writing, recording the album, anything to do with the resent world tour, all of it. But, y’know, it’s good to have ‘em back now. And Russel, he’s Enormous! '''Unfortunately, so is this tune, here’s Harvey and the Phenomenals with, Soul and Sunshine. ("Soul and Sunshine" by Harvey & the Phenomenals plays) '''Murdoc: Actually, while I’m on that, uh, tip, uh, I’m gonna drop this. (the track begins to play) This is a classic, featuring, probably all the greatest musicians that were playing at the time, all in one place. Here’s King Curtis, Live at Fillmore West. It’s Memphis Soul Stew. I’d, uh, introduce the musicians but that’s what King Curtis does himself here. (sharp breath) Cheers Russel. ("Memphis Soul Stew" by King Curtis plays) (I couldn't fine a version where he names the other musicians) Murdoc: Right 2D, The Fall: sound of America. 2D: 'Okay, well no it’s not ''sound ''of America, it’s the sound I made in different places ''in America. 'Murdoc: '''So it’s the sound America makes… '''2D: '''Uh, no it-it’s just recorded in different cities, uh, different tour busses, uh, different dressing rooms. I was using apps on the iPad, testing ‘em out and just messing around with them when- '''Murdoc: '''What kinda apps? '''2D: '''Well, lodes of stuff, like Speak It! which is a voice generator. Soundthingie which is… a sound thingy. Keyboard apps like the Moog, uh Filatron, S’lo Synth, M3000 X(H)D, bs-16i, Dub Siren Pro- '''Murdoc: '''Fat Booth, Face Ache, iBeer, Intent Album. '''2D: '''Um, Mugician, Electivire, Harmonizer- '''Murdoc: '''Diji-booth, Timewaster, Nerd Synth, iGeek, youTwat. And with these, you made a scrapbook album on America. If you had to sum up Detroit in one ''sound, what you think that sound would be? '''2D: I think maybe, it would sound something like this, (coughs in preparation) (the first ‘noise’ from “Detroit” plays, the track then continues with Murdoc and 2D ‘creating it’ as it goes along) Murdoc: 'Okay, that’s good, I see. (2D speaking over him: ''right, well) And then what’s next? '''2D: And then I do this. Murdoc: '''Okay, yeah, I’m with you. '''2D: Yeah and then I do a bit of this. Murdoc: 'Yeah, yeah, yeah, that’s good- that’s good (''yeah, aha) '''2D: Yeah, ya see? Ah? You get- yeah, right yeah. I do, that a cu’pla times. Murdoc: '''That’s nice, really nice. '''2D: And then, right, I get into a bit of this… Yeah, eh?... Mm? See that, eh? Ya feelin’ that? Ya feel me? Murdoc: Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, that’s great! 2D: Yeah, yep, thought you’d like it. And then I do a bit like this. Murdoc: 'WOW! That’s excellent! Nice one, can I join in? '''2D: '''Yeah! Yeah, why not. '''Murdoc: '''Well can I do some vocals? '''2D: '''Yeah, use this. This thing- Yeah, that thing there, yeah just-just, just speak into it. '''Murdoc: '(clears throat) Oh, uh, yeah. Uh, right, right, I think I’ve got it. Here goes. '''2D: Nice vocal… Good stuff, good stuff… Okay, I’m gonna bring this in now, yeah. Step tune, and fade in, now. (the track draws to a close) Murdoc: '''Few, a bit puffed out now, (deep breath) thanks. That was great 2D. That really explains a lot. '''2D: '''I’m just glad to help, really… '''Murdoc: That was Detroit, uh track from the new Gorillaz release, The Fall. (the sound of a ships horn and gun fire) Right, shall we play some music? This is Lee Hazlewood and My Autumn's Done Come. (weary breath) I know how he feels, I need water, I’m feeling a bit giddy. ("My Autumn's Done Come" by Lee Hazlewood plays) Murdoc: (more war noises can be hear from outside Murdoc’s lighthouse) Okay, looks like we’re coming to a close now and, uh, you have been lucky enough, uh, to have been listening to me, Murdoc Niccals from Gorillaz, of Plastic Beach, Point Nemo FM, Gorillaz.com, at the end of mission 2. Talking to 2D from Gorillaz about, The Fall, the new release from Gorillaz. His little, iPad assisted tour diary across America. And the next track I’m gonna play is, well, (some up-close gun fire) I seem to remember playing this quite some time ago, January 2009, on a little station called Radio One over in London, in the UK. I think Steve Lamacq was there and uh, I made some, uh, honking horn noises over some bands track. A track, I think, called America, ironically enough, huh, happy days. Seems so long ago now. (dreamy sigh) And now where are we? Stuck on an island, being shot at by Pirates with only a mysterious book to reveal the meaning. I-I should really mention that too, uh- I found the beginnings. The first could of chapters of that history book I was talking about. Riveting stuff, really is. Starts with the Big Bang and moves on from there, so, it’s quite in-depth. Anyway, on a different note, I thought maybe I should revisit that track I played all that time go on Radio One and maybe, book end this period, as you never know when, or if you’ll hear from me again. (the music from the track starts, the war can still be hear) You’ll never know. Here’s Leslie Sarony with, Ain't it Grand to be Blooming Well Dead. ("Ain't it Grand to be Blooming Well Dead" by Leslie Sarony) Murdoc: '(The war is still heard) Well it looks like they are closing in on me folks, the dark is rising, the storms are kicking off, the island’s cracking and Jackboots are filling up the corridors. I’m pretty sure they’ll be catching up with me soon, though if I do get the chance in the next and maybe the last instalment, I think I’ll be telling you, no the world the truth behind all this, the real truth, about the island, the live band, the boogie men, the contracts, the tours, the world tours, the bounty hunters, everything. These will be my memoirs, the greatest story ever told by the greatest band who have ever walked the globe and I’ll broadcast it to the world. It will be out there, in the ether, floating around the universe for ever more. In fact, I might even put in a book! A big, big book full of pictures photos and images, just illustrate my point! Well, that’s it, say goodbye 2D! '''2D: '(sounding oblivious to the now loud sounds of gun fire) Oh, Goodbye! '''Murdoc: Goodbye cruel world! For now! (speaks into the microphone) I’ll be back though. 'I’ll be back! ' (loud sounds of gun fire until nothing but the sound of the ocean can be heard) ("I Wanna Marry a Light House Keeper" by Erika Eigen plays) Audio Video The audio video for this has been blocked, you can listen to it here Category:Transcripts Category:Phase 3 Category:Plastic Beach Category:Pirate Radio Category:Murdoc Niccals Category:2-D